Flight 86 Crashed
by HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace
Summary: Nearly 20 years after Flight 29 Down, the children of the crash survivors crash on an island that may or may not been the same one their parents crashed on.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

Fifteen year old Jazmine McHugh had always been a smart level headed girl. She was resourceful and independent, traits she learned early on from her father. She had even become a Girl Scout at her dad's encouragement. Nathan McHugh swore up and down that it was his Boy Scouting skills that single-handedly saved him and his friends from being stranded on an island. Her father's best friend, Daley, however told her that wasn't so.

The carmel skinned girl packed for the adventure of a lifetime. She'd finally convinced her father that she was old enough to travel alone. Even across the pacific ocean. She convinced him that her and the WATW Club (Short for 'We Are The World') wouldn't crash and become stranded like him and his friends did.

He still worried however as he stood in her doorway, watching her pack. Amazed that nearly 20 years before he was packing for a similar trip, a trip that would change his life forever.

"Daddy," Jazmine started, clearly annoyed. " You don't need to watch me pack. I can handle it."

"I know, but you're only here for a couple more days. What am I gonna do without you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his dramatics. " Go to work, miss me, mooch off of Aunt Daley 'cuz you can't cook."

Nathan couldn't resist letting his inner child take over and stuck his toungue out at his daughter.

Not straying her eyes from her work, Jazmine simply said, "I saw that."

Meanwhile, in the little blue house next door, mother and son were going over a well organized checklist.

"Bug Spray?"

"Check!"

"Extra Food?"

"Check!"

"Clean Underwear?"

"MOM!" The fifteen year old boy turned around and glared at his red-headed mother.

"What? Justin, you need to be prepared." Daley shook her head. She had agreed to let her son go on the trip but only if he was prepared for the worst. Prepared for the worst meaning being stranded on an island for a month, like she was at his age.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Our plane WILL NOT CRASH. Me, Jaz, and all the other kids will be fine."

" I hope you're right Jus, I really hope you are." Justin simply smiled at his mother and continued checking through his bag. Justin was a momma's boy in all sense of the word. After his parents' divorce at the tender age of two, Justin clung to three people; his mom, Daley, his best friend, Jazmine McHugh, and his mom's best friend, Nathan. They had lived next door to each other and were the biggest family to each other.

Little did Nathan and Daley know that all across town five other parents were carrying the same worries as them. A blonde watched as her son avoided packing at costs as she explained the importance of packing the essentials like soap, deodorant, and shampoo were on a trip like this. A musician reminded his son that music could be the best calm to anyone as he added more songs to his ipod. A used car salesman reminded his daughter to always look out for herself and find a friend in at least one person. An art teacher simply asked her daughter to pack a positive attitude and keep it no matter what happened. These seven adults could warn, remind and ask their teenagers to do all these things, but nothing could prepare them for what they were doomed to repeat, the fateful event that changed their parents lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Characters of Flight 29 Down do not belong to me. I only own the plot and the teens reflected in this story.**

Chapter 1:

*Jazmine's POV*

Now I'm usually a calm person but this was getting ridiculous. My dad and his best friend were still going on and on about what to do if we crashed. I tossed a bored look at Justin. Yep, he was bored to tears too. I sighed, I loved my dad but the next week that I was gonna be away from him would be heaven. Nathan McHugh is the epitome of overprotective single father. _I wonder how much trouble I'd get in if I smacked him..._ I thought to myself as a played with a piece of curly brown hair. We were stuck in an hour's worth of airport traffic and I did **not** want to hear him go on and on about why you shouldn't build a raft to get off an island.

"Dad!"

He took his eyes off the car-filled high way momentarily,"What?"

"Stop Talking! You're driving us crazy back here, geez. We know you guys crashed on an island when you were sixteen. We heard the story when we were twelve constantly since you found out about the trip. I love you but **please** if I have to hear how you almost got struck by lightning **one more time** I am going to scream!"

My best friend Justin turned and looked at me. "Thank you, Jaz! I thought they would never stop."

"If I didn't say anything, they wouldn't have."

*Kevin's POV*

"Yes, mom." I didn't really hear what she said I just nodded and pretended like I did. Truth was, my ipod was turned all the way up so I couldn't hear her talk about what to do if my plane crashed. It wasn't going to crash, that doesn't happen in the real world. Okay, yeah, it happened to her but planes are far more advanced now. I mean, come on, it's been twenty years and you would think she and her friends would get over the fact that they were stranded for a month but no. Taylor Winhurst would never let something like that go, an entire month without spa dates and hair appointments, I'm surprised she made it back.

"KEVIN!"

I hung my head down making some of my blond bangs go into my eyes. I removed one of my head phones and looked up. "Yes mom?"

"You weren't listening to me."

I knew better than to lie to her, so I just grinned. "Nope."

"So, when you get stranded remember this day."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and put my headphone back in. I wasn't gonna get stranded.

*No POV*

The We Are The World Club stood in a line waiting to be checked off by their faculty advisor. The short woman held a clipboard in her hand as she called out the names. "Jazmine McHugh."

"Here."

"Davion Jackson."

"Here."

"Erica McAllister."

"Here."

"Justin Pierce."

"Present."

"Kevin Winhurst."

" 'Sup." Kevin received a glare from Ms. Lavrette before she continued calling role.

"Jaqueline Wu."

"Here."

Meanwhile, the parents of the six teens stood watching, each one lost in their own memories. Until one brave curly headed 36 year old spoke. "Anyone else worried?"

"Of course we are Nathan." Melissa, the optimist, spoke up. "But we gotta let them go sometime."

Nathan pouted, poking out his full lips, looking rather childish. "But she's my baby. She's all I have."

"That's not true you have us." Melissa was right and she knew it. They all maintained contact over the years. You don't get stranded on an island with someone and forget them. They all had lifelong bonds that no one could break.

"I know but still..." Nathan didn't have to say anything else. They all knew how attached he was to Jazmine. He had raised her by himself since she was two.

Jackson saw this as his opportunity to speak up. "They won't crash. They're not us."

"But still you have to worry." Taylor said, glancing at her fifteen year old.

"But if they do, they'll survive, we did. And I'm sure we've all given them survival tips."

"Of Course." Eric voiced. "Erica's a chip off the old block."

"That just means she'll be the first one they kill for food." Daley mumbled under her breath, but they all heard her and looked at her. "I mean, Justin's got a well organized list of things he'd be fine."

"Jaz is girl scout!"

"Yeah, Nathan because your boy scouting skills helped us so much last time." Taylor said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"They did, I mean who was the one who got us water."

"Lex." Daley said bluntly. They had clearly had this conversation before.

"Who started the fire went we had no lighter and had to use two sticks."

"I did." Taylor said, almost angry that Nathan was trying to take credit for her work.

"Who figured out Eric was allergic to oysters."

"That was Melissa." Eric said remembering that day very clearly. "She stabbed me in the leg remember."

"Who figured out Jackson had Giardia."

With a roll of their eyes the five other adults answered, "You did, Nathan."

"Mmhm. That's right." Nathan said then began dancing. The five other adults chuckled and looked away in embarrasment.

"DAD?! What are you DOING?!" Jazmine stared wide-eyed across the airport at her father.

"Happy dancing!" He replied as he continued to dance.

The fifteen year old groaned and marched over to her father. "Stop it you're EMBARASSING ME."

The man stopped and looked at his daughter hurt. "I embarrased you?"

"Yes! ALL the time." Jazmine let out an aggravated sigh, grabbed her suitcase, and headed to board the plane. She tossed one more annoyed look at her father. "BYE." and boarded the plane.

"Uhh, We better go too." Davion said feeling rather awkward. "Bye dad." He hugged his father and headed to board the plane.

"See ya later, Pops." Erica nodded at her father and then boarded the plane. They weren't the types for public displays of affection.

"Bye Momma." Jacqueline had Melissa trapped in a tight hug. They were both every happy but very emotional women.

"Bye Jackie." Melissa whispered and let her daughter board the plane.

"Bye Mom." Kevin stood in front of his mother waiting for her to hug him or something.

"Bye Kevin. Have fun." Taylor waved her son off as he boarded the plane.

"You have everything you need?" Daley asked Justin, trying to remain strong. She wasn't the one to cry in front of people. She'd much rather do it in the privacy of her own home.

"Yes, Mom. We've checked three times. We'll be fine." He hugged his mother and whispered. "I'll miss you."

Daley could feel the tears threatening to fall. "I'll miss you ,too. I love you."

"I love you,too." Justin stepped out of his mother's hug and turned to Nathan. "I'll talk to her. She's over-reacting and she knows it." He started walking toward the gate, then turned around and waved good-bye to his mother.

The adults watched the plane take off with their children inside. For the second time that day Nathan was the first to break the silence, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

*Erica's POV*

Genetics are evil. Now I'm proud that I got most of my father's traits 'cause he's pretty cool, but did I REALLY need his fear of flying. I gripped both of the arm rests, and pressed my chestnut brown hair into the head rest as the plane hit another air pocket.

"D__, Erica. Break the arm rests why don't you?" I looked up to see Jazmine McHugh looking over her seat at me. We weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemies either. We were... what did my dad call it?... acquaintances, yeah, that's it.

"Shut up, Jaz." I mumbled under my breaths. I really didn't want to get into it with her.

"Aww, Ewica's afwaid of fwying." She teased me with that stupid baby voice she loves to use.

I was about to respond when Jackie jumped in. "Come on Jaz, leave her alone." Jazmine rolled her eyes and mumbled 'fine' as she turned to sit back in her seat.

"Thanks Jackie."

"No problem, Erica."

*Davion's POV*

I don't know why our parents are so worried. I mean it's not like planes crash often. Plus everything seems pretty normal. Sure, we've hit some bad weather but nothing of consequence. We're even acting like usual. Kevin's in his own little world, staring at Jazmine. Erica's trying not to punch Jaz in the face. Jackie's keeping the peace. Jazmine and Justin are attached at the hip. And I'm... well as usual I'm watching it all unfold. I guess I'm like my dad in that way. They always told us he was like the silent leader and that his opinion often was the one that mattered most when they were stranded.

I saw a carmel colored hand go in front of my face. "Davion." I looked to my left to see Jazmine sitting beside me, now. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, Jaz. Just thinking."

"About?" She leaned in closer to me and batted her eyelashes. She had a crush on me which I think everyone knew about except maybe her dad. But I clearly was not in the least bit interested. She was like a little sister to me.

"Stuff."

"Oh. I hope it was good stuff." She smiled. "So, you excited about the trip?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jazmine. I am."

"Oh, so you know the spring formal's when we get back."

_OH GOSH! I know she is not trying to ask me to the dance._ "Yeah I know."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know maybe." I decided to humor her. "Why?"

"Just wondering who you were going with..."

_Oh no_. I had to think quickly to not get Jazmine to ask me. "I'm taking Erica."

"WHAT?!" Both Jazmine and Erica looked at me wide eyed.

"Yep. It's true." Jazmine shot a glare at Erica and walked back to her seat beside Justin. _YES!_

Jackie shot a look at me. "You know that's only gonna cause more fights between the two of them."

*Kevin's POV*

I couldn't believe my eyes. There Jazmine was practically asking Davion to the dance and he decides to take ERICA! Does he know that I would KILL for Jazmine McHugh to see me as something more than just a friend. DOES HE KNOW?! I mean, half the time at school I don't exist to Jazmine. It's just not fair!

I changed my iPod to some depressing "the girl don't love me back" music. I bobbed my head to the beat and looked out of the window. The ominous swirling black storm clouds filled the sky. Even from 50,000ft I knew this storm would be terrible. Especially for us flying in the midst of it.

I felt a pair of hands go across my waist. I looked down to see Jazmine hooking my seat belt. I took out my head phones. "What are you doing?" I asked, not that I totally minded.

"The captain just made an annoucement to put our seatbelts on. There's a huge storm about to start and we have to ride it out." Jazmine stood up to go back to her seat when an air pocket that shook the entire plane threw her back into the seat.

I hooked up her seatbelt as she had done for me and looked at her with concern filling my green eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She was taking deep breaths, to calm herself. " But now I'm a little scared. I shouldn't have made fun of Erica or our parents. What if something does happen?" Her eyes were filled with worry so I instinctively hugged her and whispered.

"We'll be okay."

*No POV*

The six teens inside of the plane were each filled with worry. Each of them tried to remember the survival tips their parents had given them over the years, in case of the worst. Meanwhile outside of the plane, with one of the biggest storms the young pilot had ever seen, a bolt of lightning came from across the clouds and struck the plane right wing. The plane spiraled out of control and began it's descent into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope guys enjoy this. Sorry it took so long**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful adults in my story that are "Club 29 Down" I only on the plot and "Club 86 Crashed"**

Chapter 3:

*Justin's POV*

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Every one looked seemingly fine, just shook up. I placed my hand over my chest to calm my racing heart. I pulled up the shade over the window to look outside. We had landed on a shore of an island, just like our parents._ Go Figure._

I stood and walked over to Davion. "D…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Is everyone else okay?"

I looked back at the rest of my friends. Everyone looked like they were trying to calm themselves down. No one was in hysterics or hurt, so I nodded. "We need to check on the pilot." Davion stood and followed me to the cockpit. What we saw shocked the hell out of both of us. "Is he…"

Davion shook his head. "I don't know." He took a step closer to the pilot who was bent unnaturally over the steering system. He lifted the pilot back so he was in sitting position. My eyes widened. A glass shard from the broken front window had gone straight through his chest. There was no doubt that he was dead, and even if he wasn't there was no way we could've saved him. "Come on, Jus…" Davion tapped my shoulder, signaling it was time for us to leave but I was frozen. The only adult with us was dead…_ Wait._

"Davion, where's Ms. Lavrette?"

He looked at me and then began to think. "I didn't see her get on the plane."

"What the hell?" I shouted. "We are stranded on some island and the one adult with us is **dead**! What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Calm down, Justin." Davion rested his hand on my shoulder. "First, we need to go in there and talk to the others. Then, we need to make a plan."

I nodded. "Then, let's go." We stepped out of the cockpit and prepared to tell all of our friends what we had found.

*Jackie's POV*

After Justin and Davion disappeared into the cockpit, I didn't know what to think. Our plane had crashed and our faculty advisor was M.I.A. All I knew was that somebody had to maintain a positive, caring attitude and that somebody was going to be me.

"Is everybody okay?" I stood up and began walking up and down the aisle.

"Yeah, we're okay." Kevin answered for him and Jazmine. For once, Jazmine was speechless. Though she usually looked put together, she now looked as though she was falling apart.

"You sure Jaz?"

She nodded shakily. "Y- Y- Yeah. I'm okay." She was stuttering too. What had the plane crash done to her? "What about you Erica? You okay too?"

"I'm fine, just never put me on a freaking plane again!" Yeah… she was okay.

Just then, Davion and Justin came out of the cockpit. I looked at the both of them. "Well?"

They exchanged a look, that was never a good sign. Davion was the first to speak. "The pilot is dead."

Every one who had remained in the cabin exchanged wide-eyed looks. I looked back up at Justin and Davion. "Anything else we need to know?"

It was Justin who spoke this time. "We probably should explore the island. There may be something or someone that could help us."

We all nodded in agreement. "Let's go." I said and took a step towards the door.

*Jazmine's POV*

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself as Justin and Davion stood in front of the cabin talking to Jackie. After the plane crashed, I turned into this little scared girl. _That's not who I am_. I needed to take charge. I stood up and started to follow Jackie to the door. My knees felt weak and I swayed a bit.

"Whoa." Kevin said as he rested his hand on my lower back to steady me.

I swatted his hand away. "I got it." I continued to walk out of the plane with Kevin following me. I rolled my eyes. _I am fine._

Once every one was outside we looked at the plane. I was the first to speak. "Should we keep it?"

"We should." Jackie answered. "Our parents said that having the plane helped them a lot."

Justin nodded. "And you can see it from the sky."

"And you can see it from far away. Besides, it has our stuff in it."

I nodded. "So the plane stays." I smiled to myself_. Atta girl, Jaz… Take charge._

Davion sighed and broke his silence. "I think we should bury the pilot."

My eyes widened in horror. "EW! No! I am **not** touching a dead body."

"Jaz, he deserves a proper burial. Before, the sun goes down today."

"Forget burying the pilot! We need to find shelter before we do anything else." I objected. "Burying the pilot can be done later."

"If we wait any longer the body will rot." Davion stepped an inch from my face, challenging me. "We are burying the pilot."

I stood on my tip toes so I could be eye level with him. "We are going to look for shelter, water and food." I stared at him until he backed down. He didn't. "Besides, we don't have any shovels."

"You afraid to get your nails dirty princess?" He smirked. _That cocky son of a…_ I was fuming. I drew my hand back with the intent to punch him in the face, when Justin and Kevin pulled me away from him.

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Jackie suggested standing between me and Davion. _Smart move…_ "That's what our parents did and there's no way Davion and Jaz are gonna see eye to eye."

I nodded. "Let's put it to a vote." I looked around, before finding the first person I wanted to ask. "Erica… what do you think we should do?"

"I wanna bury the pilot, just 'cause I don't like you, Jazmine."

I mumbled under my breath. "Bitch." _How dare she choose bury the pilot because of that. She is gonna pay, mark my words._

"Jackie…" Davion asked. "What do you think?"

"Though I do think the pilot deserves a burial, we need food, water, and shelter. So, I'm siding with Jaz." _Yes!!_ I smiled and nodded at Jackie.

"Kevin… your vote…?"

He gave me that creepy, loving glance again and then said. "Look for shelter."_ Hehehe_… I laughed evilly in my head._ Justin is sure to side with me. I win!_

Davion turned and looked at Justin. "Jus, what do you think?"

He sighed heavily and looked from me to Davion. " Look, though I think both things are very important to do, I have to pick one. Jazmine, you're my best friend and I know you are expecting me to side with you…" _Hehehe, that's right. Come over to my side._ "I found the pilot with Davion, and I agree that he deserves a proper burial. So, we should bury the pilot."

"YES!" I shouted, and then I realized what Justin had just said. "WHAT?! JUSTIN!"

"Look, Jaz I love you, but… burying the pilot is the right thing to do." I pouted and crumpled to the sand._ No! I lost. _"Oh, kill the dramatics, Jaz." Justin rolled his eyes at my fake sobs.

_I can't believe Justin and Erica sided with Davion. Don't they realize that we need __**shelter!**__ Sure, Kevin and Jackie are on my side but…_

"Wait a second!" I stood and dusted the sand off my jeans. "There are three votes for burying the pilot and three for finding shelter. It's a tie."

Kevin sighed and looked at me and Davion. "Now what?"

Davion looked at me and then back at Kevin. "We do both."_ WHAT?!_

*No POV*

The six teens returned to the plane to fetch any equipment they would need on their journey. They agreed to meet back at the plane at sunset. The leaders of the groups, the curly headed girl and the quiet but wise boy, nodded at each other once and then lead their groups in separate directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ummm Hi *ducks dodging the things being thrown at her* Okay, I know I'm really really bad at updating and I don't have a good excuse for it. The only thing I can say is I hope you are still reading and enjoy this update. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Flight 86 CRSHD and the kids.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

*Nathan's POV*

I sat in my dimly lit living room, watching the rain pour and listening to the thunder crash. It was one of the biggest storms I'd seen in L.A in a long time. I was waiting for Jaz to call; she promised she would the minute the plane landed. Their estimated arrival time was over two hours ago and I had yet to hear a word from her or any of the other parents. I hoped that she wasn't still too angry about me embarrassing her at the airport to call.

I looked out of the window again and sighed. _I hope my baby is all right._ Then, the phone rang. I picked it up before the first ring even finished. "Hello?"

"Is this Nathan McHugh?" An unfamiliar voice asked me. I was immediately worried.

"Yes, this is he. Can I help you?"

"Your daughter was on Flight 86CRSHD, is that correct?"

"Yes, is she okay? Did something happen?" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. All I wanted to hear was that she was okay. I didn't think I could survive if anything had happened to her.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the plane you're daughter was on did not report to air control and is not on our radar. There was a large storm in the plane's flight path and we believe that the plane has crashed."

I hung up the phone. I couldn't speak. I was in shock. I sat back down in my chair and closed my eyes, praying that this was all a sick twisted dream… no a nightmare. My baby couldn't have been gone. I looked over at my dear, departed wife's picture and tried to hold back my tears. I had lost Monica but I kept going because of Jazmine, there was no way I would make it without her.

Just when I reached over to pick up my wife's picture, I heard an earth-shattering scream. I immediately hopped up from my chair and ran next door.

"NATHAN!" Daley immediately ran into my arms as soon as she spotted me. I squeezed her tightly and started pulling her towards my house. She wouldn't move.

"Come on, Day, we have to get back inside."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were already pink at the rim from crying and mascara was running down her cheeks. "Nathan, they're gone."

"I know. I know." I gave up trying to drag Daley into the house and picked her up bridal style. I carried her into my living room and placed her in the chair I had just been sitting in.

"Nathan, how could this have happened? We should have never let them go!"

I handed her a towel and a blanket. "You're soaked."

Her eyes widened and then she glowered at me. "So? My _son_ is missing! You think I actually care that I'm a little wet?"

Despite Daley's outburst frightening me a little, I sighed and rested my hand on her head. "I'll call the others and tell them to come over." I moved my hand and started towards the phone in the kitchen. "In the meantime, will you calm down?"

"CALM DOWN? How can you expect me to calm down when my son is…" After that, I tuned her out and walked into the kitchen. _It's gonna be a long night…_

*Jackson's POV*

"I can't believe it." Taylor was the first one to speak once all of us arrived at Nathan's house. Honestly, none of us could believe it. None of us could believe that our kids were gone.

"Maybe, they're fine." Melissa suggested. "Maybe, they got stranded like us."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah," He said sarcastically. "That's what happened. Face it, they're shark chow."

"_Stop_ it, Eric. Nobody wants to hear your negativity." Daley snapped. She was clearly annoyed.

Nathan, who was resting his hand on Daley shoulder, spoke up. "Why should he stop? He's probably right; we're all thinking it."

"Nathan! How can you lose hope like that?" Melissa asked Nathan, shocked.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, breaking out of my usual silence. "Are we seriously doing this? Are you seriously going to argue now of all times? Our _children _are missing. We don't know if they're dead or alive! I don't know about you, but I wanna find them. I wanna do _something_ more than what our parents did for us!"

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Jackson's right. Our parents sat on their asses while we were missing, letting the police and coast guard look for us. No wonder we were stranded for a month!"

"What can we do?" Taylor looked from me to Nathan. "Any bright ideas? I mean, it's not like we can search the entire Pacific Ocean for them, it's huge."

"Why can't we search the Pacific Ocean?" I turned to look at all of my friends. "I have a boat and so does Eric. We could go looking ourselves."

"I'm with Jackson." Nathan agreed with me again. "It's better than nothing."

Eric stood and pointed at both me and Nathan. "You guys are nuts! What makes you think you're going to find them before something happens to them?"

"Faith…" Melissa stated as she stood to join me and Nathan at the center of the room. "And hope…"

Nathan looked at Daley and Taylor. "Come on guys, I know you want to save Kevin and Justin just as much as I want to save Jazmine and Jackson wants to save Davion and Melissa wants to save Jackie." Nathan held his hand out towards Daley. "Come on, Day."

She smiled and took his hand. She stood, officially joining our unofficial search party. I looked at Taylor, hoping she would take the hint and join us.

She threw up her hands in surrender. "All right, I'm coming." She stood from the couch and walked over to stand beside Melissa.

Eric stood on the other side of the room with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at us. "This is crazy. What happens when you don't find them or you _do_ find them and they're _dead_. What happens then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I shrugged at Eric. "Come on, man, you can't stand alone and you want to find Erica just like the rest of us want to find our kids."

Eric sighed and pouted before caving in. "All right, all right, but we better find them."

Melissa smiled and rested her hand on Eric's shoulder. "We will."

Daley smiled as well, "Alright, first things first, we need a plan and I think I know one more person who might help us."

*No POV*

All the adults stood in a circle as they watched the red head pick up the phone and dial a number. The blonde looked at her curly headed friend to see if he had any idea who his neighbor was calling. He shrugged in response.

Thirty minutes later, the entire group opened the door and welcomed home a face they hadn't seen in years. Now that the mystery guest had arrived, the youngest member of their little extended family, they could finally plan their search and rescue mission.


End file.
